


In Some Measure Made Me Well

by hazelwho



Series: Flashpoint Hospital AU [3]
Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Flashpoint
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Community: ds_snippets, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first version of the Flashpoint Hospital AU that ever appeared anywhere except my own head. Exists in a slightly different reality than Between Heartbeats.</p><p>For the prompt "Suddenly I'm filled with hope" on dsc6dsnippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Some Measure Made Me Well

Dr. Greg Parker, Chief of Emergency Medicine, nearly chokes on his coffee when his pager beeps and flashes, “TEAM ONE, HOT CALL!” He quiets it and jogs over to the dispatcher’s desk.

“What’ve you got for us, Winnie?”

“Possible stroke. ETA less than two minutes.”

“When was his last known normal? Is he a t-PA candidate?”

“He was eating breakfast with his wife when the symptoms began, and she called 911 right away.”

“That’s great news. Thanks, Winnie.”

The door to the stairwell bangs open, and two men dressed in green scrubs burst out.

“What’s up, Greg?” asks the taller one.

“Eddie, it sounds like you and Spike will get a chance to work your magic this morning.”

EMS rolls up to the door and they all rush over to meet the paramedics.

“Donna, Wordy. What have you got for us?”

“Hey, Boss,” says Donna. “This is Jerry Monroe, 72, history of hypertension and hyperlipidemia, now with weakness in his right face, arm and leg.”

“This is his wife, Nellie,” adds Wordy, who has his arm around a small, scared woman.

“Hi Mrs. Monroe. My name is Greg Parker, and I’m the head of the Stroke Response Unit here at Toronto Memorial. This is our neurosurgeon, Dr. Lane, and our interventional radiologist, Dr. Scarlatti.”

Ed and Spike shake hands with Mrs. Monroe and then start to assess their patient. As the other four roll the stretcher down the hall, Parker turns back to Mrs. Monroe.

“I know you’re worried about your husband, but my team and I are going to do everything we can to help him. What we need you to do is to help us out by answering some questions. Do you think you can you do that?”

“Y-yes.”

“Okay, good. Can you tell me what happened?”


End file.
